


My Anaconda don't

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Roof Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, pronz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want none unless you got buns hun!</p><p>-----++++++++++++<br/>Wade loved Peter's butt. Seriously, he did. But looking at his butt and touching his butt were two different experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anaconda don't

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write some smutt because, my Otp demanded it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chinese translation >>> http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=141800&page=1&extra=#pid2730098

Deadpool hummed to himself, an ear price connected to a mp3 blasted music in his ear. His legs were kicking in a rhythm over the ledge of a roof he was sitting on. The other piece was connected to a smaller man in a spider outfit.

They were both relaxing on top of a roof on a summer day. The evening was uneventful, just some robbers and a purse snatcher. Nothing else.

They ended up winding down on a roof. Spider-Man had already taken off his mask for the day but Deadpool wouldn't take his off just yet. They saw the cars drive underneath, some streets congested others half full. Some building lights were already on as the sun was slowly settling. The scenery was beautiful but Wade kept glancing back at Peter with a smile. The song playing changed to one that Peter had heard before but Wade grew excited none the less.

"I dedicate this song to you," Wade grinned brightly.

Peter heard the words and gave Wade a deadpan look. Of course Wade would choose a song about butts for Peter.

"Seriously," Peter asked.

"Come on Petey, you know how much I love your butt it's so firm and soft and round and lovely," Wade explained moving a hand to grope him but Peter smacked his hand away. Wade dodged the smack and pinched the top of Peter's butt causing the superhero to release a moan.

Wade's eyes widened at the sound and Peter blushed embarrassed of himself.

Wade smirked and moved to do it again but Peter's Spidey-senses helped him dodge the attack. But that did not stop Wade as he threw himself on Peter and they both wrestled around on the rooftop. It was a miracle they hadn't fallen off but luckily they rolled on to the middle. Peter kept grabbing away at Wade's hands that tried to make a grab for his ass. Wade only laughed and tried harder, he was determined to hear that beautiful moan Peter had released again. Peter used his momentum and strength to flip Wade over on to his back so it was Peter straddling wade and pinning his hands down on the roof.

Peter had a smirk but it was nothing compared to Wade's.

"Ohhh, I like how this turned out. Honestly my plan was just to pinch your tushie until you smack me. But this is way better baby boy. So....are you going to play with me?"

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course, everything was a result to end with sexy times according to Wade Wilson. But that wasn't a lie, and yes many times ended with sexy times.

Peter remained quite and inched closer to Wade's masked face. Using one hand to keep the merc still he used the other to lift up Wade's mask up to his nose and press a firm kiss on his scarred lips. Wade smiled into the kiss and playfully nipped at Peter's lips. Unbeknownst to Wade Peter had already removed the second hand from his wrists but he himself couldn't move.

When Peter finished kissing wade he moved away sitting himself on top of Wade. Wade made a move but he couldn't. Looking at a smug Peter could only give wade an answer.

"Did you just web me to the roof?"

"Yup."

"Oh my kinky little spider. Did I tell you that I love you? Because if I haven't well that's just unacceptable. So punish me any way you wish, and no I don't regret pinching your beautiful ass if it means roof sex. It will give everyone a run for their money if they see us. But I know they'll be jealous, " Wade rambled feeling excited whenever Peter took control. 

"Who says we're going to have roof sex," Peter asked faking innocence causing Wade to groan.

"Dont be a tease Petey. I know you want it just as bad as I do. Please can we!? I'm already tied up with no where to go. I'm begging here baby boy."

Peter laughed softly giving Wade a short kiss to shut him up and then moving slowly down. Peter rubbed along Wade's muscular thighs causing him to let out a whimper. Peter felt pretty much in control and couldn't help but slowly petting the mercenary through his suit. His erection was growing more as Peter moved his hand over the fabric.

Wade lifted his head from the ground to try to see better what Peter was doing to him but the man pushed his chest back down to the roof. Wade released a huff.

"If you complain I'll stop," Peter warned.

No sassy remark followed which ment that Wade was trying his best to keep his mouth shut.

(Is Petey really doing this to us?)

[Hello penthouse forum.]

Peter continue running his hands over Wade's thighs and squeezed the inner thighs, Wade shivered at the delicious pressure so close to his growing warmth. All Wade felt was excitement for his boyfriend to be manhandaling him in such a way. Heck it was a freakin turn on!

Peter unbuckled Wade's belt and slowly tugged down the pants of Wade's suit. He was not surprised to see the mercenary had forgone wearing underwear and he was met face to face with his cock.

Peter licked his lips in anticipation, it was fun going down on Wade, because he would leave the chatter box a babbling mess when he was done with him.

Peter moved and took off gloves from his hands and grasped a hold of Wade's cock. He pumped his member long and slow causing Wade to groan in joy at finally being touched. Peter took a lick at Wade's head and could see his cock continue to grow with blood. He licked down his shaft and licked hid way to his ball sack. With a hand still gripping Wade, Peter started to suck on a testicle then move to the other giving it the same amount of attention.

Wade's legs were shaking next to Peter's head as husky moans escaped his scarred lips. Wade moved his head back and forth from peering at Peter to looking up at the darkening sky that now looked purplish black. Wade groaned out loud when Peter sucked on his sack and moved back to his shaft. The smaller man focused on the head and licked along a vein causing Wade to thrust upwards to Peter's mouth. Peter pushed Wade back down with his hands and then continued to enjoy Wade. He closed his mouth over him and sucked once, twice before releasing and tugging.

Wade whimpered wanting to grab a hold of Peter's head and put him back with his cock in his beautiful, wet, hot mouth.

"Shh," Peter tried to calm Wade.

"Oh god just fucking suck me off already you tease," Wade growled which only caused Peter to laugh.

"I'll stop," he reminded Wade and the mercenary uttered out a frustrated cry but couldn't help but admit that this was heaven. Here he was up by the now shinning stars with a perfect angel slowly working his way to make him cum.

"Damn, we don't have lube," Peter though out loud, disappointed.

"Of course we have some baby boy. Your Wade never leaves the house unprepared now grab the first pocket and let me fuck you," Wade whined like a child but remained perfectly still on the roof top so Peter would not stop what he was doing.

Peter rose a brow but rummaged into a the only pockets that were in wade's belt and found a tube of strawberry scented lube. He tugged down his own suit pants and underwear until his own ignored erection was free. Wade held his head up to see what peter was doing and moaned when he saw Peter's cock standing at attention. Oh how he wanted grab a hold of him and make his baby boy cum. But no he was webbed down, and he loved it. Wade's breathing quickened when Peter grasped a hold of himself and gave few short tugs on himself. Peter's cheeks flushed at finally being able to touch himself but his eyes met wade's and in that moment he had an idea.

Peter clicked open the lube and applied the liquid on his fingers before turning around, showing his ass to Wade. Peter kneeled on the floor and bent over just enough so he had a perfect view of Wade's reaction. He brought a finger to his hole and started working himself open. Wade let out a low growl as Peter dug a finger into his ass. Peter mewled at his finger but kept hid gaze focused on wade. Wade was literally thinking of wripping out of the webs just to dig his fingers deep into Peter's warmth.

A second finger was added and they were inserted knuckle deep before a third went inside.

"Peter if I don't get to fuck you any time soon I'm going to fucking tie you up in our room and fuck you until all you can say is my name and you need a donut to sit down," Wade growled.

Peter smirked at the reaction but obliged none the less and released his fingers from his ass. He grabbed the lube again and soaked Wade's still hard member with it. Wade groaned and mumbled for Peter to hurry.

Peter straddled Wade, his cock touching the back of Peter's ass. Peter kissed Wade who jammed his tongue inside his mouth.they both moaned into the kiss before Peter broke it apart and focused on his task at hand. He grabbed a hold of Wade's cock and angled it into his hole until just the tip was touching him. Peter slowly inhaled and slowly dropped himself until Wade was fully inside him. Both men let out their own sounds of satisfaction that intermingled with the passing wind. Peter was so full of Wade, he felt utterly stretched that it was pure pleasure without movement. Wade panted unable to remain still now that he was sheathed inside peter. So warm, so perfect.

Peter moved slowly at first and Wade tried to not meet the first thrust with as much force as he wanted to. Slowly but surely Peter rocked out a rhythm and moved up and down on Wade's member. Wade released loud groans at every moment. He felt like his head was about to fall off due to the many times he looked up and tossed his head back down as a groan escaped his lips. Peter was beautiful. Skin flushed in pleasure, an eyebrow wrinkled in concentration and his hair sticking out. The younger man tried to quiet his own moans by biting down his lips but Wade would have none of that. He started thrusting and meeting Peter's ass every time he moved back down until their thrusts became harder. Their skin met the sound of slaps sweat soaked skin.

Wade groaned shifting his hips at an angle causing Peter to gasp out loud in ecstasy.

"Oh, Wade, god," Peter moaned out as Wade continued to move with Peter. Even with the disadvantage of no hands, Wade was going to satisfy his little spider.

"Oh fuck baby boy, I'm gonna have you cum so good you're never going to want to come back down. Oh just like that," Wade groaned out causing peter to only immerse himself more into the sensations of Wade and his husky voice speaking to him and grounding him.

Peter couldn't help but move to handle himself as Wade hit at his prostrate 

"Petey, oh, you're so sexy when you jerk yourself off in front of me. I bet you wish they were my hands jerking you. But it's still me fucking you."

Peter only whimpered out as an answer no longer able to think as it felt like lava was flowing through his veins and a volcano was about to erupt.

"Wade, I'm...I'm."

"Yeah baby boy, cum for me. Let yourself go. Oh fuck yes, I'll hold you here just cum."

Peter closed his eyes as he was hit with extreme pleasure in every cell of his body. He moaned out loudly that he was sure the entire building and New York City heard him but fuck that he was too busy riding his climax on Wade's beautiful cock.

Wade threw his head back thrusting the last times as Peter squeezed him from inside, "Fuck Petey, baby boy, fuck."

Wade came inside of Peter with a groan. Wade was in heaven. He was sure of it, he had finally died and was now in heaven with Peter on top of him. That's what the feeling was and Wade never wanted to see anything else. He just wanted it to stay. Just that moment.

Wade panted heavily as Peter began to catch his breath and fall on top of Wade's body, utterly spent.  
Neither spoke just yet still coming down from their orgasm. Peter nuzzled close to Wade and relished in the after glow of sex. Wade felt boneless and satisfied.

"Next time...can we fuck upside down," Wade tiredly uttered.

If Peter had the energy he would smack him for the suggestion but all he did was turn and kissed Wade to stop his talking. Wade lazily kissed back still trying to get back the feeling in his body.

"I just hope nobody filmed this on their phone," Wade continued. And Peter rolled his eyes happy none the less.

"Wade shut up and kiss me."

Wade smiled and obliged his spider and continued to kiss him.

(Well wasn't this a fun afternoon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Pronz because once I start, its hard for me to stop. Haha!


End file.
